


Duck Tales

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: M/M, Rubber Ducks, after the duel, canon denial, one bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4414949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt and Mercutio in a bath. With a rubber ducky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duck Tales

**Author's Note:**

> oberyn2206 said:  
> My little sister said she also wanted a fanfic about Mercutio. A Tybalt-Mercutio one. She’d like they are together in a bathroom (with a rubber duck). It will be a comedy-romantic fiction. Would you help me with this prompt? :)

**Duck Tales**

As children they had shared a bath before when they were still very young of age. At the time Tybalt, being older, was taller than Mercutio and took up more space in the bath. Mercutio’s mother and Tybalt’s aunt had adored the sight of them together, playing, laughing, creating bubbles.

Then when Mrs Della Scala passed away after giving birth to Valentine, Mercutio and his brother were to live with Prince Escalus of Verona and they never shared a bath again.

…

Until this day.

Grumpy, with the mood of a drenched cat, Tybalt stared at his cousin as if his gaze alone would be enough to flatten her to the floor and with that overrule her decision.

The decision she had just made.

Which was that he had to bathe.

“I don’t care what you have to say for yourself, Tybalt. You’re dirty and you need a bath.”

Normally he wouldn’t be so disgruntled as to ignore his cousin’s wishes – he’d do anything for Juliet without a question – but today her request was beyond ridiculous.

“I know.” She said, before he could force out his protest, and she raised a finger to silence him. “You’ve been in a fight again and you love them and blabla but you’re bloody and covered in grime and you’re not going anywhere before you’ve rinsed and changed into some new clothes. A bath, Tybalt. NOW. My word is final.”

With his hands curled as fists and the expression of a thundercloud, Tybalt turned to face the source of laughter behind him.

“You really are a cat, aren’t you? Afraid of water?”

“It’s not the water that worries me, Escalus. It’s your filth mingling with my own.”

Tybalt’s reply made a blush spread on the red-head boy’s face and he instantly regretted what he just said.

“Well, there we have it! We’re finally going to mingle! I’d never have thought!” Mercutio’s grin spread.

Rolling his eyes, Tybalt gave in and followed his niece into the bathroom where she had prepared ONE singular tub of steaming water. Behind him, Mercutio entered and instantly started to undress. He took his blouse off first – which was badly tattered, ripped and drenched with blood- and he threw it carelessly to the side. He didn’t mind Juliet gawking at him like he was a Chippendale. Luckily Tybalt didn’t notice.

“I can’t arrange a second bath.” Juliet explained. “Nurse would notice. They’d come and see what’s going on and then they’d discover you. If you don’t like it then you shouldn’t have gotten so dirty.”

Mercutio exclaimed. “Ah, hear that, my dear Cat-Prince? We got dirty, you and me. And now we have to come clean together.”

The Capulet groaned in annoyance. “If I’d known I would have used less tomatoes!”

“I’d counted on one mortally wounded.” Juliet pointed out matter-of-factly. “Not two. Now get in there before they discover your bodies aren’t in the crypt.”

Her eyes slid to Mercutio’s lower half as the boy continued to undress himself without shame. Tybalt caught the motion of his cousin’s eyes, saw the source and promptly barked for her to leave.

“We can take care of ourselves from here on.”

She nodded, walked to the door but hesitated on the threshold. Her long hair danced round her frame as she turned back to them and parted her lips to speak but this time Tybalt managed to beat her to it. “Just wait in the adjacent room. We won’t take long, I promise.”

Juliet probably felt caught for she cast one last glance at Mercutio’s naked backside then hurriedly left the room with a red and healthy blush on her cheeks.

Tybalt grunted and placed a hand against his face. “My God. What have I done to deserve this?” Once his palm slid down his nose and chin, and he opened his eyes again, he noticed that Mercutio had silently slid into the tub and had made himself comfortable.

“Ah, the water’s delicious. Come in, Tybalt. You don’t know what you’re missing.”

With a frustrated groan Tybalt hastened to undress – though unfortunately his arm got stuck in his sleeve, and once it was out his fingers tangled in the necklace he wore, swinging the locket side to side and creating a knot, giving him quite a challenge to get rid of the clothes on his upper body.

Finally relieved from the confines of his blouse, he deftly lay the locket on the wooden table and caressed the surface with his fingertips. Tybalt pressed a kiss to his fingers and then pressed his fingers against the locket. Behind him Mercutio groaned in the tub.

“Really, such soft-natured delicate touches.” He was silent for a moment, allowing Tybalt the time to turn to face him with a sneer. Mercutio then laughed. “Our handsome swordsman does have a gentle side to him, hasn’t he?”

“Shut up, Escalus. I will show you the gentle nature of my fist.”

Wrong move. Mercutio flushed a bright red and his eyes turned even more mischievous than before.

“Such a proposal? And so soon? You’ve hardly joined me in the tub and lo! Your fist is still clad.”

Tybalt quickly discarded the leather glove he’d been wearing and tossed it aside, then lowered his hands to take off his trousers. But he halted midway and froze, his eyes piercing Mercutio.

“If you dare to look I swear I’ll kill you.”

“Tybs, when you swear it always sounds so lovely.”

“I’ll kill you.”

“Can’t I just have a peek?”

“Look away, Escalus.”

A low sigh followed and Mercutio looked away. And though Tybalt trusted the boy to suddenly turn his head back, or sneak a peek by looking out of the corners of his eyes, he knew he had no other option than to take off his clothes and join the enemy in the bath. He had to get clean, after all. It was Juliet’s wish.

Once his trousers slid down he cursed, noticing he was still wearing his boots, he had to take them off first before he could pull off his leather trousers. Glancing dangerously at Mercutio – who indeed was looking unscrupulously at him, staring openly even- he took off the last of his clothes: his underpants.

Then he slid into the bath.

The first thing he did was hit Mercutio on the head. Hard.

“Ouch, what did you do that for?” The boy whined, but his expression told Tybalt that he was absolutely not sorry and had expected the punch.

“For not drowning when you sat down in the tub.” Tybalt grumbled his reply.

Mercutio blinked at him.

Mercutio blinked at him.

He kept at it.

Cutely even.

“Stop. It.” Tybalt warned him.

“What did I do?” The other cried as if falsely accused.

“You keep batting your eyelashes at me like some kind of virtuous maiden. Well let me be the first to break the bad news to you, Cutio, you’re not.”

Mercutio placed a hand against his chest and gasped. “Really? Am I not virtuous?”

Tybalt huffed. “You’re definitely not a lady.”

“What makes you say so?” Oh, the evil grin on Mercutio’s face. Tybalt had to fight the urge to punch him again, knowing it would not have an effect he desired.

“Because a real lady wouldn’t have such big feet!” Tybalt shouted. His hands moved under the surface of the water to push back the wiggling toes that had been nearing his crotch. “Move, boy. You’re taking up all the space.”

“Consider it payback for when we were little.” Mercutio japed.

“Like I was so much bigger then…” Tybalt retorted.

“You are big now.”

Tybalt stared at Mercutio and Mercutio stared back. For a moment both were silent until Mercutio’s comment started to make sense. Tybalt started to push his feet away in all earnest now, but the darn Escalus kept pushing his feet back until Tybalt gave up and Mercutio’s heels rested against the Capulet’s thighs.

“I am so sorry I didn’t get to kill you.” The latter said, regretting that it had all been a play and that his dagger had not been as sharp or plunged in as deep.

Mercutio grinned back at him. “I’m not.”

“No, of course you’re not.” Tybalt rested his head in his hand and for a moment the tension between the two changed. Mercutio’s expression turned into one of honest worry as Tybalt looked exhausted, pale and ready to go into one of his illnesses. Then, when after a moment of waiting nothing bad seemed to happen, Mercutio visibly relaxed and his grin returned.

“It was a good plan.” He looked down at his creamy white chest and started to explore it with his hand, his fingers running down the front to look for any marks of the Swordsman weapon, but it was all smooth and the skin intact. “Water and Tomatoes, concealed in a bag, split open in agony, theatrical death scene. Excellent.”

“Yeah,” Tybalt agreed, the edge still there in his voice. “I can’t believe Romeo never saw you breathing afterwards. Your chest was going up and down so rapidly I was certain no one would fall for it. But the idiot thought you were dead.”

Mercutio stretched his arms. “Now I can get out of this place. No royal throne for me. No forced wedding to a mistress.”

Tybalt snorted. “Ah yes, and thank you for nearly getting me killed. That was in your plan as well?”

The other boy shot forward, his feet pressing firmer into Tybalt’s thighs making him wince. “No, of course not! Why kill my favourite enemy? And besides, if it had been wouldn’t Juliet have known and arranged two baths in advance?”

Tybalt was not convinced and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’m still disturbed by the fact that you and my cousin were in this together.”

Mercutio grinned. “You’re just jealous.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

“Don’t be so damn childish.”

“So are you.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

A deep sigh of both of them and silence reigned again. Mercutio had rinsed himself in the time Tybalt had needed to get undressed, and so he sat back enjoying the warmth of the water. Tybalt, who carried an actual wound on his neck and on his chest, was carefully getting rid of the blood and the grime. Juliet had tended to the wound on his neck – which was far more dangerous – and he desperately tried to keep the bandages dry. It wasn’t a really hard feat though for he was tall enough for the water to reach halfway his abdomen.

Wait.

“What are you looking at, Cutio?”

“You have cute little nipples.”

“WHAT?”

“They’re so pink.”

“Shut the fuck up, Escalus or I’ll have you impaled on my sword soon!”

“Oh please!”

Again. He fell for it again. Tybalt, red as a beet, reached behind him. He took the sponge and flung it straight into Mercutio’s face.

Mercutio laughed. But that was it.

When Tybalt reached behind him once more he revealed…..

“Good Lord, is that-?”

“Uh-uh,” Tybalt confirmed, a devilish grin curling his lips as he held the object in front of his face.

Tybalt squeezed the rubber ducky.

…

It squeaked.

Mercutio just stared at him.

“For pity’s sake! You are so childish!” He finally yelped. Tybalt denied Mercutio’s insult and started to laugh.

“Come on,” The Capulet said, grinning from ear to ear, “Can’t have a proper bath without Felix the Ducky.”

“Oh my God,” Mercutio finally removed his feet from Tybalt’s thighs and started to back away from him – as far as possible in the small tub they were sharing. “You gave your rubber duck a cat name?”

“No, Felix is not a cat name.” Tybalt defended, heavily. “It is a proper name. For a duck.”

“Fuck,” Mercutio ran a hand through his messy hair. His eyes darted from side to side. “What have I gotten myself into?”

Tybalt’s loud laughter grew even louder. It took Juliet banging on the bathroom door for him to finally quiet down.

“Everything all right in there?” She asked.

“No, please. Come and save me.” Mercutio pleaded dramatically.

The door opened and Tybalt immediately plunged deeper into the water, his hands shooting up to cover his nipples, a horrified expression on his face. The duck fell into the water and started to bounce slightly on the waves created by Tybalt’s sudden movements.

Juliet glanced at the two boys before frowning and turning to face Mercutio. “Listen to me, Tybalt’s the one really hurt here and if I find out that you’ve been teasing him again or worse-“

“Hah!” Tybalt shot up in the bath and pointed a finger at Mercutio accusingly, forgetting his own modesty. “Talk yourself out of it now!”

Mercutio glowered at him.

Luckily, Juliet spoke again so neither could say anything harmful to the other. “Anyway, I went into your room to get you some clothes, cousin. I brought you your favourite fur cloak. Also, I had nurse pack a bag for each of you with food in it and water.” She looked at Mercutio. “You already know what’s in yours because we packed it together,” Tybalt glared daggers at the boy. “but for you Tybalt it’ll be a bit of a surprise. I just hope I packed you the right stuff. You can’t go into your room yourself or Peter will notice. Now, here are some towels. Dry yourselves and get ready to leave. The moon’s already standing high and when tomorrow comes it is my turn to be dramatic.”

“Thank you, your grace.” Mercutio said as he stood up in the tub to take the towel from Juliet’s hand.

Tybalt cried out. “For God’s sake, manners Escalus!”

Mercutio looked down at himself and then blinked at Tybalt. “Say what?” He started to dry himself with the towel and Tybalt winced.

“Never mind.” The swordsman said. He gratefully took a towel from his cousin and carefully stepped out of the tub.

“Ah!” Juliet exclaimed, startling both men, and she clapped her hands. “I see you brought Felix! Ah, you should definitely take him with you. Here,” She grabbed the duck from out of the water and used the edge of Mercutio’s towel to dry it with. “let me put it in your bag.” She looked at Tybalt pointedly.  

Tybalt started to protest but Mercutio tusked him. “Capulet, manners.” And Tybalt realized that during his protest he had started to wave his hands about and the towel had fallen open to reveal a certain body part.

“I hate you, Cutio.” He silently grumbled.

Mercutio’s clownish grin had gone as he wittily retorted “love you too.”

The two men dressed in silence. Mercutio was the first to be presentable and he took Tybalt’s blouse to help him, but Tybalt slapped his hands away and growled for him to return to the blouse to him.

“But I was just trying to help.” Mercutio wailed.

“I don’t need help.”

Naturally Mercutio started to protest heavily when Juliet entered the room again and helped Tybalt button his blouse.

“I don’t need help!” The boy said in a high-pitched voice. “No, really,” his voice was lower now, “I can see that.”

“Jealous, Escalus?” Tybalt asked with a brow raised as he glanced at the boy from out of the corners of his eyes.

Mercutio huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest.

Tybalt smirked. “Thought so.”

Another malicious glare was exchanged. Then Juliet ushered them out of the room, handed them their bags and helped them towards one of the servant exits.

She helped Tybalt put on his heavy cloak and then hugged him. “Goodbye, Tybalt. If all goes well we’ll see you in Meran.”

He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek –having aimed for her lips but just like her mother she had thwarted his move and gracefully like a snake made it so his mouth reached the skin of her cheek instead that of her lips.

“Goodbye Mercutio.” She said, drawing Mercutio’s attention away from the bag on Tybalt’s back of which he had been studying the contents. She could see how he quickly pushed the ducky back inside and tied the knot.

“Goodbye. And good luck with your plan, Juliet.” Mercutio bend forward to place a light kiss on her cheek. Tybalt watched it happen with a scowl. “May the result be as ours.” The red-head whispered.

Juliet smiled at him. “It’ll be fine, Mercutio. Romeo and I love each other. We just need the potion to work and for Romeo to know that I am not really dead.”

“It’ll be hard.” Tybalt’s hoarse voice sounded as he broke in between them. “You won’t have any of us to support you. Like we couldn’t have done this without you.”

But his cousin merely laughed. “I’ve got the Nurse and Benvolio. Don’t worry so much, cousin. I’ll be all right. Now off you go.”

Juliet waved them goodbye that night and watched the two tall figures leave into the moonlight. 


End file.
